<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Divide by Little_Mothrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504033">The Great Divide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Mothrid/pseuds/Little_Mothrid'>Little_Mothrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Mothrid/pseuds/Little_Mothrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has been divided by an age-old war, dividing the races. One woman must work to protect those she loves and unite what was lost long ago. This is a story I started eight years ago and the first few chapters I wrote in that time. I've decided to pick it up once again. There will be a major shift after the fourth chapter as that is where I'm picking up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is once again a work that I began years ago and lost inspiration for. I'm picking it up once again and giving it the care I feel it deserves. I hope everyone enjoys the ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Blood. Crimson, the only thing within my sight. All of my comrades have fallen around me. A garden of corpses has grown in the once bountiful fields of our colony. The enemy has me surrounded as I lay in a pool of the lifeblood of my loved ones as well as my own, staining my once honey hair a dull burgundy. My beloved sister, Sophia, has long since moved on. I will never forget the look on her face as she lay dying in my arms, a look of betrayal yet at the same time one of peace, understanding, and forgiveness. It has been many centuries since our people first went to war. The Great Divide, as most call this unjust war, was started over frivolous matters, as all wars start, dividing our race into three sides: the Blanc, the Noir, and the crossbreeds, or as they prefer to be called, the Vérité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The Blanc are a tribe of incandescent angels, with wings of the purest white, said to have been graced with immaculate beauty and purity. No one knows when this race came to be. Legends say that they are the sole true race and that all others are simply impure and a disgrace. Of course those legends were written long ago by our ancient matriarch, Selina Blanc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The Noir, on the other hand, are said to be the counterparts of the Blanc. You can’t have light without darkness, as is the eternal law of the world. The Noir are the bearers of the night, the bringers of darkness, the keepers of the cursed gem of which all things were created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The crossbreeds, as the other two tribes call them, are a nomadic tribe of angels donning wings of the night sky adorned with stars. They call themselves Vérité. The tribe is made up of angels that are half Blanc half Noir and banished angels from either tribe for various reasons. They also seek the cursed gem, but not out of greed. They seek the gem for the simple ambition of destroying it, for they believe it to be the source of all evil. For this reason they are enemies to both the Blanc and the Noir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My name is Sorina of the Blanc and this is my story.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“More deaths thanks to this forsaken war. I wonder how Mrs. Frost feels with both her sons and her husband fighting in the front lines. I should go visit her and her little girl today.” I said as I was reading the morning paper. I looked up only to see my younger sister, Sophia, asleep on her pancakes with a mug of coffee in her hand. “You never were a morning person, were you Soph.” I chuckled to myself. I silently walked around our little kitchen table, grabbed hold of the chair legs, and swiftly yanked the chair out from under her. “GOOD MORNING!” I yelled. I looked down and saw her still asleep on the floor with a pancake stuck to her face. I pondered what would wake her up for a few minutes then mentally sighed as I realized what would do it. I bent down close to her ear and whispered, “David is going to be here soon so you better get yourself cleaned up.” She immediately jumped up as if she were electrocuted and rushed to the bathroom. Less than a minute later I heard running water. I didn’t lie, I would never lie. He was going to be here to pick her up so they could spend his day off together. Every soldier that is fighting in the war gets a day off once a month. Thirty minutes later I heard a knock on the door. “Sophia! He’s here!” I called. She flew by me in a flurry of white. I walked to the front door to see them hugging and laughing with tears of joy running down my sister’s ivory face. “Have fun you two, but not too much fun and be home three hours after sunset.” I said in a mock mom tone. Sophia nodded in reply and practically dragged poor David out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Stacy. Where’s your mommy?” I asked Mrs. Frost’s daughter who was playing in the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy is inside. She’s been acting funny and told me to play outside.” She replied in her adorable five year old voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you sweetie.” I hugged her then headed inside. “Hello? Mrs. Frost? Are you here?” I asked as I walked in. I then heard a quiet sobbing and quickly rushed to the kitchen where I found Mrs. Frost crying over a picture of three men. I walked over to her and hugged her quietly asking “What happened?” She dried her tears and lifted her head to face me. Her eyes were red and swollen. It was as if I was looking into the eyes of the dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband and Eric are dead.” She said with a dry, pained voice. Her tears starting to flow once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”What of Eli?” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “My baby boy has been captured by those impure filth!” She keened, tears rushing forth from her eyes with unprecedented agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Do not fear, for he is alive. As long as he lives there is hope of his return. You must remain strong for Stacy as well.” I consoled the mourning mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right as always, Sorina. Will you fetch my daughter for me? I may have something that will put us in better spirits.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” I responded as I went outside to get Stacy.  “Stacy. It’s time to head inside. Your mother has a surprise for us.” I told her, a gentle smile never leaving my face. Her adorableness always seemed to put everyone in a better mood no matter how upset they seem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okie dokie Sori!” she said in her sweet voice with a smile. She took my outstretched hand as I led her inside. “We’re back Mommy!” Stacy exclaimed as she let go of my hand and ran to hug her mother’s legs. Mrs. Frost turned to us and warmly smiled showing us some cooking ingredients. “COOKIES!” Stacy exclaimed, running over to the counter, and staring glassy-eyed at the ingredients.  Mrs. Frost and I looked at each other and laughed as we began making the cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soph! I’m home and I brought you some cookies.” I called as I returned late into the evening, closing and locking the door behind me. I received no response and I began to panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not her. Not my little sister. I can’t lose her too. She’s all I have left. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As those thoughts were racing through my mind I ran into the living room only to find her cuddling a pillow asleep on the couch. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was safe. I carefully walked around the couch, set the bag of cookies on the coffee table, picked Sophia up, and flew her to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I set her on her bed her silver eyes, much like mine, fluttered open and she mumbled, ”Hey Sis. When did you get home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gently smiled down at her and replied, “Just a couple minutes ago. I saw you asleep on the couch so I moved you to your bed. I brought you a surprise but you will get it in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She looked up at me barely fighting back sleep and whispered, “Thank you Sis. Nighty night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I chuckled and replied, “Nighty night Baby Sis. Love you” just as she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I was leaving the room I heard her mumble in her sleep, “Love you too, Big Sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I left the room with my smile never leaving my face. I walked to my room, crawled into my fluffy bed, and pulled the blankets up to my chin. I fell asleep that night for the first time since the incident all those years ago with a smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning feeling the best I’ve felt in over a decade. I walk into the kitchen and switched on the light. Sophia freezes, last cookie in her hand, halfway to her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it! It was the rabbits!” she quickly exclaimed. A few seconds of silence passed and then we both burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Soph.” I chuckled. I then walked over, wiped chocolate off her face, and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This proves nothing!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a long day ahead of us so get ready. It’s colder than usual today so wear a coat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” She said while smiling cheekily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s snowing.” I stated bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your point?” she replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Just don’t start whining when your wings start to frost.” I conceded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go put on my coat now.” She stated quickly with a look of fear plastered to her face. I smirked to myself in victory. Sophia may love the cold, but her greatest fear is her wings frosting over and potentially freezing. If your wing or wings freeze they have to be amputated, making you a wingless one. Needless to say, that very rarely happens. A few minutes passed then Sophia came out wearing a white fur coat ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The queen is expecting us to visit her today at the Ice Palace so we better hurry.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Came Sophia’s simple reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     With that being said we walked out the door into the waxen world that was our home and traveled to the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The crystalline fortress never ceased to amaze me. There it stood, the Ice Palace of the Blanc. A place of both purity and warmth for all who were welcome. As we were walking in we were welcomed by the queen’s brother, Prince Claude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! How nice it is to see you again, Light sisters.” The prince said with enthusiasm. I don’t what it is about the prince but he always gives me the creeps whenever I see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you please take us to see Queen Galiana, Prince Claude?” I said in a mock sweet voice. It made me want to vomit. I knew the prince had a secret infatuation with me even though he had sworn himself to the queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my dear Sorina. Right this way.” He said with a slight rouge dusting his icy cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Iridescent pillars lined our path as we made our way to see Her Purity. Half-breed servants were running around carrying shining platters of delectable hors d'oeuvres trying not to slip on the mirror-like ice. I looked to my left seeing my sister with a dazed look in her eye. I don’t doubt that she was thinking of David. I then looked to my right only to catch the prince eyeing me. “Excuse me, my prince, but is there something particularly interesting about my features that demand your attention?” I asked. Claude then stiffened up and stared straight ahead as if the approaching ornate, cerulean doors were the most interesting objects in the world. I never caught him looking at me again for the remainder of the walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     As we approached the doors an announcer proclaimed “Behold Her Purity Galiana! Queen of the Blanch! Purest of hearts!” as the stone slabs swung open, much like one of my beloved books. As my gaze fell upon the queen I couldn’t help but feel as if her smile was insincere. I looked past her warm, welcoming façade to see the venomous beast within her alluring gaze. As we sauntered down the aisle, my eyes fell on a certain servant. He was obviously a half-breed but something set him apart from the others. He wore the required male servant garb of a simple, white cloth around his waist but he had a certain air of quiet strength about him. He walked erect with his head held high and eyes ahead, not hunched over like the rest. It was then that I realized what truly set him apart from the other servants. He still had his pride. He was unbroken, untamed. His raven locks cascaded over his face, concealing one azure eye. His fair-skinned body was toned and lithe, the body of a warrior. Every move he made was graceful and concise, no energy wasted. He turned and I could see that his black wings, speckled with white, were bound to his glistening back with a strange, harness-like device that consisted of chains and iron. He obviously had not come here due to the usual reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Sorina?” inquired the Queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? I apologize. I was distracted.” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. As I was saying, it is your younger sister, Sophia’s, time to serve.” She stated without empathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be mistaken, my queen. She is not yet of age! She has two years remaining until adulthood.” I pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are correct. It should be you who is returning to the field but due to your…condition, she will have to fight in your stead. You should be praising and thanking me for my understanding and kindness instead of contradicting me, your queen, the one whom you confided in. Who gave you comfort and safety in you darkest hour.” She said in a sickly sweet tone that rang out with underlying threats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Purity. It was wrong of me to speak out against one as benevolent as yourself.” I said looking upon her with a hate-filled gazed. I felt like a weak, mewling dog before its master. I had never felt more disgusted with myself than at that moment. I should have continued to speak out against her, to protect the one thing that I held dear. Oh, how stupid I was to roll over and let her do with me as she wished. I sensed someone’s attention being turned towards myself. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the chained servant looking at me with a gaze that read of pity and something I couldn’t quite identify at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is all. You are dismissed.” Stated the queen with a flick of a perfectly manicured hand. We then bowed and took our leave. As we were walking passed one of the many corridors on our way towards the exit, a strange feeling arose within me. Discreetly, I slipped away from our little group and made my way down the hall. After passing many doors, I came across one that was slightly ajar. While approaching the door, I heard the hushed voices of Galiana and Claude cascading out into the hallway. As I made to turn around to avoid being caught and labeled a traitorous spy, someone came up behind me and covered my mouth to silence my oncoming scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be silent and listen.” Said a deep, smoky voice. I started to turn towards my captor, but his, as he was most definitely male, strong grip on my shoulder prevented me from getting more than a glimpse of raven locks. He is not of the Blanc. A crossbreed perhaps? No, crossbreeds know not to touch the Blanc in fear of retribution, thus they are shy and timid creatures. That only leaves one option; a Noir intruder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     His nails were digging into my cheek. I could feel my skin tear and blood softly flow from my face down to the valley of my breasts. The back of my head was being pressed against his bare pectorals as he held me captive. His heartbeat pounded on, counting down the moments until my death as if it were a sadistic clock. I couldn’t breath. It felt as if someone had buried me in a snow drift. My limbs were shaking and all blood flowed to my core, making my limbs frigid. All of my muscles ached from the tension. I had to do something. I couldn’t die here; Sophia needed me. I slammed my heeled foot down upon his bare one, yet he remained unflinching. I dug down until I saw blood and could feel my heel catching on muscle and sinew. He tensed with every twist of my stiletto. I gave one last effort, pivoted entire weight of my body on my foot, and attempted to throw myself to the ground, out of his hold. He clenched his teeth in restraint, wrapped his arms around my torso, and lifted me into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to die?” he growled deep in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was unresponsive which he responded to by gesturing towards the two figures that could be seen through the small gap between the door and the wall. I squinted my eyes to make out who they were and discovered them to be Galiana and Claud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She must die Claud. I know that your heart has been unfaithful and corrupted. She is evil; a seductress and manipulator. She is dangerous. Her eyes hold something that unsettles me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister, let’s not be hasty. How do I know that your heart has not been corrupted by your own dark thoughts and false ideas of my feelings towards the welp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you speak to me in that manner, breeder. I am the pure one. I am the one who continues our lineage. I am the one who rules, not you! My word is final!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my queen. As proof of my loyalty and adoration for you, I will organize her death myself. It has to appear to be an accident or else there will be a dilemma. She is not exactly hated. Mark my words, Sorina Light will perish this night before the mottled moon rises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galiana then wrapped her arms around Claud’s neck, her leg around his waist, and kissed his nose. “Good, Pet” she purred. She then met his lips again, yet this time more passionately. He lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist, laying her down on the large birchwood table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, I averted my eyes and my captor turned me away for the door. Still pressed to his chest, he leaned down until our eyes met, and whispered, “We leave tonight.” I was frozen. This wasn’t the Noir I was expecting to be met with. This was the servant from the throne room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>